Into The Life
by Surface Creep
Summary: Come hither, children, and let me tell you all a tale of merriment. A tale of two young men whom were bored one day and decided to make a crossover. A cross over telling of how one young man entered Remnant... but only to find he wasn't the first.


**Creep: Hey there you bunch of lazy fuckers! This is Surface Creep here, along with some asshat named rwbyfan5, to bring you guys a little thing we like to call a crossover.**

 **Anyways, this is a little boredom project we came up with on the fly that seemed to really stick out for the both of us. With Fan having his** _ **Into The Glyph**_ **story, and my** _ **Got The Life**_ **as well as** _ **Decay**_ **, the update speed on this is uncertain at the moment. Technically, we did attempt something similar to this on my last account. But nobody liked that one, apparently.**

 **Except for the one guy.**

 **Sorry bro.**

 **I would have Fan come in and say something, but he's kinda knocked out from sleep deprivation. He may or may not post this up on his profile as well, we're not sure yet. Ah well, what are you guys still doing here? READ ON!**

 **(P.S. don't forget to read, review, follow, and fav.)**

 _ **Dalton:**_

Uggghhh... I hate mornings.

"No, Ms. Kitty, that's my chicken pot pie." I mumble out, still thinking I'm in the dream I was having. Something about an apocalypse...With little green Smurfs? You know what, no more lemonade before bed, that shit always makes me get weird.

I turn to the clock on my nightstand and see it display 4:30 am. A little bit earlier than usual, but whatever, it's not like I'll be able to fall back asleep anyways. As I sit up, I stretch my arms over my head and hear a couple of cracks come from my back. I throw my legs over the side of my bed, stand up, and rub my eyes. A rustle came from the dark.

"Jaune?" A voice called out, "What the fuck are you doing in our dorm? Do you have any idea how late it is?"

I flinched away from the voice and fell back onto my bed. Jaune? Dorm? I looked around for a light switch, but couldn't see one. Unfortunately, I was about to not need one. A bright light filled the room, causing several teenagers, myself included, to shout in surprise and fall out of their beds.

"HELLO, CHILDREN!" Said a loud, booming voice.

"What the flying cluster-fuck!?" I yell out in surprise.

"GOD- _FUCKING_ -DAMMIT, LUMEN!" Screamed one of the downed teens, "ONE DAY. THAT'S ALL I WANT. IS THAT REALLY TOO MUCH TO ASK?!"

"Yes, now stop yelling."

The light disappeared, and in it's place was a floating figure. It was pitch black, with a humanoid body that had two waves of small particles floating around it in a x formation, and even though it didn't have a face, it appeared to be pleased.

"What do you want, Lumen? And why's Jaune here?"

The one that had been yelling stood up. He was a little younger than me, something like fourteen or fifteen. He was in pajamas, but I could see that he obviously worked out quite a bit. He had shaggy brown hair that almost covered up his...wolf...ears? Who the hell would wear that to bed? Was I in a crazy home?

I finally recovered enough to stand, so I did. The majority of the kids in here seemed to be girls, with only one other guy other than the wolf dude and myself.

"I'm here to welcome the new arrival. Gray, Darce, meet Dalton, your new travel buddy."

Wait, what?

"Travel buddy? You mean-" The other guy started.

"Yep. He's from the same earth as you boys. Do make sure he feels at home. I picked him up after an... _old friend_...shamelessly tossed him in that body in the wrong dimension. Call it payback for a few spoiled games. Your Jaune is alive and well in team JNPR's room, so I'm going to have to change his appearance a bit. The body will be the same, but his face will have to be altered."

He looked over to me, and smiled without lips. What the fuck was going on?! Change my face? I like my face!

"Hey, you can't just-" I protested, but soon I found I couldn't speak.

I could feel the bone structure of my skull shift and twist. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant either. A tingle crawled over my skin and a slight buzzing noise tickled my ears. I shook my head furiously, trying to get it to stop. When it finally did, I blinked and looked around.

"What'd he do?" I asked the guy with the animal ears.

"He made you look like someone bit the skin off of a dog's face." He said casually.

I ran into the bathroom to see for myself and...I looked like I always had. Slowly the pieces came together. I walked back into the room furious.

"Alright, who set you all up to this?! Was it Conner?! I swear to god, when I find him I'll make the trampoline fight look like a game of patty cake!"

Everyone in the room just gave me blank stares as I slowly looked among them for any sort of reaction. What I didn't expect was for me to recognize the white hair, or the red cape, or even the black bow on the girls.

You have got to be shitting me right now.

"Soooo…" _Ruby-holy-mongolian-clusterfucking-Rose_ said slowly as she scratched the back of her head. "Umm, who are you?"

I just blink at her. 'Cause, you know, Ruby freaking Rose is talking to me.

"Ugggh…. Dalton" I answer her after doing a pretty decent impression of a goldfish. "Who… ah, who are you guys?"

"Well, my name's Darce." The guy with the cat ears- _Wait, Darce!?_ "This is my brother Gray, and these people are-"

"Woah, woah, hold the mother fuckin' phone!" I interrupt the cat faunus. "Darce? As in Darce Forge, the guy who- _Are you shitting me!?_ "

Darce walks forward with his hands raised up. "Dude, chill out. Let's just sit down and talk this out, okay?" After he says that, I see what I guess was Puck begin to come up from his shadow.

Nope.

Nope, nope nope.

"Fuck this, man!"

Doing a one eighty, I bolt for the door and throw it open before hauling ass and getting the hell outta that room.

* * *

 _ **Darce:**_

We all stared at the open door for a moment before any of us react.

"He sounded like he knew you." Gray commented, "And didn't like it."

" _I'm not finding any Dalton's in your memory_." Puck added.

"That's because there aren't any. Wait, _WHY AREN'T WE CHASING AFTER HIM?!_ "

We all jumped into action, depending on our speed. Ruby was the first out, followed closely by Weiss, then Blake and me, and the two brutes last.

"I'll take the courtyard." Ruby took command, "Blake, Darce, you take the halls of the dormitory buildings. Weiss, ask around for anyone that's seen him and report it to me. Gray, Yang, search the lecture halls. Move!"

We did as told and scattered. Ruby's plan was would've been perfect, if Dalton wasn't just getting to the end of the hall.

"There he is!" Weiss pointed out at the end of the hall.

"Or we could just follow him." Ruby said sheepishly before using her semblance to catch up to him. "Hey, wait, we just want to talk!"

* * *

 _ **Dalton:**_

What the hell, what, I don't even _understand why_

"Hey, wait, we just want to talk!" I hear a high-pitched voice call out from close behind me. I don't have to look over my shoulder to recognize the voice of Ruby Rose. Choosing to ignore her, _Ignore all of this_ , I continued to run. Turning the corner, I saw the hallway came to a dead end ahead of me in about fifty feet.

 _Focus into your hand._

Ah for fuck's sake, seriously?! Even more freaky shi-

 _Just do it, there's not much time._

Listening to the voice in my head and partially overcoming the panic going through my system, I look at my hand and try to focus on it. I notice a slight static-like energy build up into it in the shape and size of a baseball.

 _Good. Now, shoot it at the wall._

* * *

 _ **Darce:**_

We charge towards where we saw him run. Luckily, that hallway was a dead end. There's nowhere for him to-

" _Implodieren!"_

*BOOM*

…

Shit. Now there's a Dalton-sized hole in the wall. Ozpin- no, forget Ozpin, _Goodwitch_ will have my neck for this. We all have a collective sigh as we run through the hole, coming out from Beacon's dorms to the outside courtyard with the moon illuminating the landscape.

"I had plans for this weekend!" Gray lamented, "You're taking the blame for that!"

" _Schrägstrich!_ "

Next thing we knew, a horizontal arc of static came flying right over our heads. Ducking down to avoid it, I look back up to see the guy standing their with more static building up in his hands. He looked a fine line between freaked out and… Scared?

"I don't want to hurt you." He says almost pleadingly. "Just stay back."

"Dude, will you calm the fuck down for like five seconds so we can figure out what's going on!?" Gray yells, looking fed up. "I mean for Nox' sakes, we get woken up in the middle of the freaking night by a jackass of a god, and then get some dude dumped onto us who can apparently use static to blow shit up!"

…

…

…

"Well when you put it like that, I just feel silly." Dalton deadpanned as the static extinguished from his hands before scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "Eh, sorry about waking you guys up… And blowing up a hole in the wall. And for running away… you know what, let's just start over." He then gestured to himself with one hand, dressed in a black T-shirt with tattered blue jeans that had a industrial chain attached to the hip, brown hiking shoes and black bracers on his forearms. "Name's Dalton Creed. Most people call me Creep, though."

"Creep?" Weiss questioned with a raised brow. "What kind of name is that supposed to be?"

"It's my mother's maiden name. She wanted to hyphenate, but Creed-Creep just sounds weird."

We gave him odd expressions until he cracked a smile.

"I'm just fucking with you, guys. They call me Creep 'cause I was caught peeping into the girl's locker room one too many times."

Cracking up in laughter and doubling over, I see Weiss make a noise of disgust while the rest of continue to give this guy weird looks. One minute he's running away and pleading for us to leave him alone, now he's laughing his ass off.

"...Aaaannnyyyyywwwaaaaayyy." I said to get everyone's attention, "Hello, Creep. I'm Darce, that's Gray, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and the moving shadow is Puck. I know it's a bit much to take in, but-"

"Yeah, dude, I know all about you guys." He interrupts me non-chalantely after having had recovered from his laughing fit. "You and wolfy over there are brothers from earth. You got a mysterious email one day and woke up in episode one of RWBY as a faunus. Puck was born when Lily went a little too hard in the paint,...let's see...oh, yeah, FUCK WHITEROSE!"

We all were a bit confused by the sudden outburst. I recovered first.

"Oh, I see… you're a FUCKIN' TRASH SHIPPER!"

"Fuck you, man! Lancaster all the way!" He yells back at me as we get up in each other's face.

"NOBODY ACTUALLY SHIPS THAT! IT'S A TRASH SHIP!

"I SWEAR TO SERJ, I WILL GO DRAG JAUNE OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, BUNNY ONESIE AND ALL, AND MAKE IT A REALITY!"

"FINE, BUT I DOUBT PYRRHA FUCKING NIKOS WILL LET THAT HAPPEN ONCE I TELL HER WHAT YOU'RE UP TO!"

"BITCH PLEASE, I'LL FIGHT HER IF I HAVE TO!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A WEAPON!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! I'LL SCREAM GERMAN AT HER UNTIL I SPIT STATIC!"

After that, the argument just devolved into guttural screaming at each other for half an hour, eventually knocking us both out from oxygen deprivation.

* * *

 _ **Dalton, the next day:**_

Uggggh, holy shit, what happened last night?

Sitting up from what felt like a carpeted floor, I look around to see i'm in a dorm room with three sets of bunk beds, all occupied by people. Getting up silently and stretching out my limbs, I take a closer look at the inhabitants of the beds to see-

…

…

…

Ah shit, _that_ happened.


End file.
